1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc washing machine for washing computer "hard discs" during the processing sequence. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated cassette-to-cassette disc washing machine having disc transfer means including a pivoted transfer arm for sequentially and simultaneously transferring discs from one station in the disc washing machine to a subsequent station.
2. Prior Art
Hard disc drives for computer memory are mass produced through automated manufacturing techniques. An aspect of this automated manufacturing technique is washing a disc one or more times during the process. The automated disc washing machines of the prior art and that of the present invention are configured for this purpose, yet function in a significantly different manner.
There are several processing steps that many automated disc washing machines have in common. The first is a loading station where unwashed discs may be readily loaded from a cassette into the disc washing machine. The second is a washing station where the discs are washed with a cleaning solution. The third is a rinsing area where the discs are rinsed. The fourth is a drying station where the discs are spun dry and the fifth is an unloading station where washed discs may be easily unloaded into a cassette. The cassette can then be unloaded by an attendant.
The most advanced prior art automated disc washing machine is manufactured by Hitachi. In this apparatus, discs enter at a loading station and drop to a washing station. The discs move generally clockwise from station to station, in a vertical carousel arrangement. This carousel configuration of the Hitachi disc washing machine loads and unloads discs from the same side of the disc washing machine.